Vines
by erraticdream
Summary: that iKON abo!au nobody asked for. [character study] unbeta-ed. canon compliant in a way but mostly just imaginative shits. also winkon bcs winkonislyfe. i just love these overgrown babies if you cant tell. #hanbin.


Hanbin is an omega.

but he will be like the fierce omega since young. that sometimes people just can't decide what his rank is because he is that confusing.

like that one time someone from another household saw hanbin went berserk at other pack's alpha for picking on his maknae, but then after that he also saw the alpha of the pack ( _what is his name again? not korean name for sure_ ) steered hanbin away just with the slight touch on the back of his neck. but, of course, the rank's matter of another household isn't really up for public discussion, so.

so The Elders trust hanbin to be the pack leader, eventhough society do decided on ranks, _but_ ones households are theirs to handle and that there is no designated believe (or norm) on who could be who. it is just that omega as leader is like 1:100 like it is just so rare. either the omega don't want to take the position as leader or the omega aren't quailified enough (not that alpha or beta are naturally born leader either).

and the omega hanbin gains alpha's traits or more like leader's traits from survival ritual. the kinds like possessive streak or feral growl to hold down his pack members—even without alpha tone or fighting skills (eventhough he is not as big as bobby) or that he gain strength from sparring every month.

honestly, survival ritual is fine because his pack have done sparring all the time. all he have to worry is another packs roughing up his pack. don't get him wrong, he is sure his pack mates can handle themselves just fine. it is just that hanbin hates seeing his pack members getting hurt, hates that he have to patch them up after all those fights and hanbin just can't help hates himself even more for _letting_ them got hurt, even if it's technically not even his fault to begin with, he hates that every single wounds on his family represent how much hours he wasted by doing anything but practicing and sparring and be _strong_. honestly, hanbin will not hesitate to stand in the frontline because he's _the leader_ even when his opponent is like double his size (hanbin will just stand in his usual fighting stance and enduce threat pheromone as much as possible). that eventhough society set ranks, there will always be an occasion where even ranks can't save your life. that even your rank beneficial traits can't get you away from mad omega. besides, hanbin doesn't act like omega anyway.

he really hates to go through this survival ritual because he's not a rough personality to begin with (also it's against omega nature). also he really hates to go through mino _hyung'_ s pack because they maybe are more than their neighbors, that maybe his pack already very much attached to mino's pack from all the sparring and weekend midnight movie marathons and weekdays gaming. and hanbin really hates that they have to fight each other _just_ for society. and he really hates that society got to decide what to become of their packs.

but he just _have to._ hanbin just can't lose because it's the only way to protect his pack, since the dropout team won't even make it into society because then they will be separated. that they will be put into more competent packs. but the thing with separated packs is that it will be so hard for the rejects to adapt to establish bond within their new pack and, most cases, the rejects will end up as outcasts there or simply just die. And that it will be twice as hard for the pack's leaders because they will still feel the remaining old bond and their feelings will still very much attune with their members. that if one of their members die, they will feel this tremendous lost like super gaping hole inside their souls, they might as well also die but they can't because they still hold the strings for other members and leaders just _can't_ die. just _can not_ die before the pack members.

and imagine just how devastating it will be for a pack with bond already interwoven to be separated, atleast for hanbin, he will do everything for his pack to stay the way it is because never in hell he will give up his members, his friends, his family. hanbin might as well _die_.


End file.
